Repetition
by Mintjewel
Summary: One moment i'm in the modern world, the next... One shot. No pairing.


Disclaimer: nope don't own

Major OOCness and it's au

"I'm talking."

'Now i'm thinking.'

*Gasp* There's a curse word in the author's notes in the end. Still going to be rated k and i warned about it, so shut it.

* * *

"Ugh..."

I groaned as I opened my eyes, only to close them again at the sudden light. Squinting this time, i reluctantly open my eyes. Bright light flooded my eyes. Blinking rapidly to focus my eyes, i force my body to a sitting position. Looking around the room, i am surprised how much it looks like a old-fashioned Japanese room. Wondering if the person who lives here is a history fanatic, a worried voice nearby breaks me of my thoughts."Oh! You're awake." I turn my head to the side to see a pale man with inky black hair standing at the doorway, holding a wooden bowl. He approaches my sitting form and sits down by the bed. "I was worried. How are you feeling?" The man gives me a kind smile. "Like i've been decapitated and sewed back together badly." I reply, and grimaced to further prove my point."That's not unusual, with the shape you were in when i found you." The male replies. "Here. Drink this, it should help the pain." He hands me the wooden bowl.

Peering into it, i could see some herbs floating in what i hope is water. I put the bowl edge to my parched lips and tip it back. I gulped down greedily at the delicious liquid. Once done, i put the bowl down and thanked the man. I attempt to stand up. Once standing on unbalanced legs, my vision blears and my surroundings spin. "Careful! You shouldn't move!" I hear the man exclaim. I layed down.

I stared at the man. Curiosity overcomes me and i ask "What's you're name?" I expected the man to be offended at my rudeness. He instead smiled and answered "Orochimaru. And yours." "Sasori." "Well Sasori, I've answered your question. Can you answer mine? Why were you passed out by the road in strange clothing?" 'Strange clothing?' I thought. Confused, I looked at Orochimaru intensely. I now noticed he was wearing traditional Japanese robes. I tried to remember what happened before. All i could remember was being late for something and blinding white light. "I-i can't remember." "Hm understandable. How about you stay with me until you get back your memory?" "Okay. What year is it?" "I'm not sure myself, can't be after the 1900's."

After that rocky first meeting, Orochimaru and i lived peacefully together. He said what happened to me also happened to him. I think that strengthened our bond. It was an interesting transaction to live in this era, but i got used to it after a year. Orochimaru stayed in the master bedroom and i stayed in the guestroom. Orochimaru was the local docter and i became his student. One day i thought, 'if he was in a situation like mine, did he also had someone who found him and helped him like he did for me?' I brought it up once in a conversation, he stopped talking and didn't speak until i changed the subject. I guess it's a taboo subject, because i never mentioned it again and he never spoke about it.

I once saw a puppet stand in town when we visited the village. I was immediately entranced. The puppets they sold were to expensive, but Orochimaru bought me a carving knife and gave me some left over wood burning logs, for me to use every once in awhile. I still use the knife. My first creations were a couple. A red headed man who looked strangely alike me and a brown haired woman. I can't explain why i made them i like that, i can only guess they were from my life before. Everytime i look at them, i feel depressed. I don't know why i do. Not wanting to feel sad, i locked them in a chest.

Living with Orochimaru means listening his beliefs. After hearing him talk about it so much, i adapted the belief of eternal beauty. Many evenings Orochimaru and i discussed eternity. We both wanted to be immortal, i believed art was eternal, he didn't. Numerous times i tried to make him bend to my beliefs. He was as stubborn as me. He stood by his beliefs and i mine. I chuckle, thinking back at our stubbornness.

I ended up staying permanently with Orochimaru. I never did get back my memories. I asked him about it, he said he doesn't remember his past life in modern times either. At first i was sadden, but with time i learned to love my life here. I'm happy i'm here instead of there. What i can remember makes it seem like my life there was rushed and stressful. Here it's calm and peaceful. I smile while walking down a forest path. Yes, i'm quite happy here.

I constantly wondered why this happened. I searched and studied but there's no records of this happening. What little information there was, wasn't helpful. I looked to Orochimaru for help, he only said not to bother with it and just be thankful. I let the matter drop, that still doesn't keep me from wondering at times.

I wish i could remember more. I only remember my name and that small memory of what happened before. Since i couldn't remember my birthday, my new birthday was the day Orochimaru found me. November eighth.

I loved being a student under Orochimaru. I must've had some medical knowledge before, for i adapted fairly quickly to a novice doctor. I found myself transfixed to poisons. I made many, to kill or for medical reasons. If a patient was beyond saving, we used one of my quick acting poisons to put them out of there misery. In respect to the ones we couldn't save, i turned them into puppets. Orochimaru praised me for every new poison i made. With his praise, i worked hard to make as many as i could. I still worked on my puppets. Poison and puppets soon became two of my favorite items and i spent most of my time on them.

It's been fifteen years since Orochimaru found me, since then many things have happened. I adapted to life here, i became a junior doctor under Orochimaru, i've built over two hundred puppets, Orochimaru died...

He was in his early to mid fifties when he died. He was wounded from being attacked from his current student at the time, the student's name was Sasuke. After the attack Sasuke disappeared, i don't know what became of him. On his deathbed, Orochimaru gave me all of his belongings and had me become the village doctor. I now live alone in my and previously Orochimaru's house.

'I still can't believe it's been fifteen years.' I thought as i continued walking. Lost in my thoughts i nearly tripped over something. I thought it was a log. I peered at the lump and saw it was a blonde child. He was wearing modern casual clothing and was unconscious. I smile as i picked up the limp body.

'It seems the cycle has restarted.' I thought as i carried the blonde to my home.

* * *

This begged to be written when i was trying to fall asleep, so there might be weird typos.

This was going to be a oneshot, but i love the plot so i might make a sequel.

It sucks. I know and i dont give a damn.


End file.
